Tanya Cullen
Tanya Cullen is the daughter of Eleazor, and Carmen Denali making her a member of House Denali. Tanya Cullen has two siblings in the form of Kate, and Iriana Denali of whome Iriana died during a mental breakdown, and Kate has been invovled with a series of men that have treated her poorly. When she was fourteen she first met Edward Cullen and the two bonded quickly, but he left for Hogwarts and it wasn't until he returned when they were nineteen that she finally became the wife of Edward Cullen, and the step-daughter of Carlisle Cullen making her a member of House Cullen. Tanya Cullen was born the youngest child of Eleazor, and Carmen Denali, and in this position she was trained continuely from birth to be a perfect wife, and mother. In this way as she gained in skill in the art of seduction she was targeted by two men in particular for courting. When Tanya Cullen was fourteen she first met Edward Cullen and the two bonded quickly and as time went on they became more and more attracted to eachother and engaged eachother sexually, but in the beggining their was another young man named Poldi Kilgor of House Kilgor who was also interested heavily in Tanya. Following the departure of Edward Cullen for the lands of Hogwarts her relationship with Radlet Scarlet would begin and the two grew closer, but Tanya's strong feelings for Edward led her to let go of Radlet of whom would not take a wife and became devoted to the cause of William Lovie III. instead. Tanya and Edward Cullen would finally collapse when Edward went to Lorderon without her, and this led to her finally giving in to her growing feelings for Radlet Scarlet of whom she would sleep with shortly after his departure to Lorderon. Characteristics Personality Tanya Cullen has gained a reputation in the nobility of Lucerne for being the perfect noble women, and this has led her into the inner circle of the royal family. While inside she has acted as a close confidant to many within the family, and has especially proven to be a loyal friend when she discovered the affair between William and Brooke and instead of using it for political growth she went to William and the two of them discussed it like the close friends that they were. History Early History Tanya Cullen was born the youngest child of Eleazor, and Carmen Denali, and in this position she was trained continuely from birth to be a perfect wife, and mother. In this way as she gained in skill in the art of seduction she was targeted by two men in particular for courting. The first man was Meeting Edward See Also : Poldi Kilgor When Tanya Cullen was fourteen she first met Edward Cullen and the two bonded quickly and as time went on they became more and more attracted to each other and engaged each other sexually, but in the beginning their was another young man named Poldi Kilgor of House Kilgor who was also interested heavily in Tanya. Tanya was more and more growing in love with Edward but before she could completely give herself to Edward he was forced to go to Hogwarts school of Magi by his parents after his Magi abilities became more and more known. With Edward gone the situation between Tanya, and Poldi started into romance but Tanya was never able to completely give herself to Poldi as her heart wasn't in the relationship. After only a few months of being together Tanya ended things with Poldi, and they went there separate ways. Radlet Scarlet Following the departure of Edward Cullen for the lands of Hogwarts her relationship with Radlet Scarlet would begin and the two grew closer, but Tanya's strong feelings for Edward led her to let go of Radlet of whom would not take a wife and became devoted to the cause of William Lovie III. instead. While Edward was in Hogwarts Tanya became a simple noble daughter and she absolutely refused to marry anyone that her father attempted to find for her as she truly wanted to wait for the return of Edward so that the two could finally be together. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Brooke Scott See Also : Brooke Scott The End of a Marriage The events of Lorderon had cleared up many things in the mind of Tanya Cullen, and these things led to her sending a letter to Radlet Scarlet while she was in Lorderon that would change everything. Tanya would ask him to meet her in Lucerne and told him she was going to divorce Edward no matter what it took, and that she wanted to be with him. As Edward found her following the hollow victory of the Lucernians over Arthas's madness she would be completely unforgiving and whatever emotions she had for him disapeared when he showed little care that she was talking of divorcing him. Edward would leave the room with her without finishing the conversation, and she immediatly found the Steinmare's and would travel by boat back with them, and when she arrived in the Port of Stormwind she recieved a letter from Radlet saying he would be awaiting her arrival in Lucerne. Arriving in Lucerne she was met at the gates by Radlet of whom held her hand as she cried, and while he was jelous he would comfort her over the ending of her marriage in everything but officiality. Back in Lorderon Edward Cullen would tell noone what was happening with Tanya and decided on wim to go to Kirin Tor with Jaina, Hilary, and Gemma and he would remain there assisting in the rebuild for some time. While he was rebuilding Kirin Tor Tanya went to her father and pushed him to get William Lovie III. to arrange a divorce between Tanya and Edward, but unfortunaly William wouldn't do that to his old friend, and thus rejected the request. 'Relationships' Arnhilda_Highdor_Cover_Front_Amazing.jpg|'Tanya Cullen' - Enemy - Tanya and Arnhilda would first meet when Tanya came to the Tower of Tarnbooth to suprise but instead found a pregnant Arnhilda and with Arnhilda under the belief that Edward had ended things with Tanya she revealed details about what Edward had told her of the future and in response Tanya conspired to kill Arnhilda and Edwards baby. |link=Arnhilda Highdor Edward Cullen See Also : Edward Cullen Edward Cullen and Tanya Cullen were initally very attracted to eachother and engaged eachother sexually, but in the beggining their was another boy named Radlet Scarlet who also was very interested in Tanya Cullen. For months the three engaged in a visious love triangle, until eventually Tanya Cullen chose Edward Cullen. When Edward left Tanya would become involved with Radlet Scarlet once again, but she would force her parents to keep the marriage from happening because she hoped Edward would return from Hogwarts and they could be together. When Edward returned she and he got back together after a short time apart where Edward had a brief relationship with Hostella Hale, and shortly after this he would arrange through his father to have the two married in a private ceremony attended by few nobles, but the entire Shadow Council outside of Jasper Hale who was still beyond angry with him over the death of Hostella Hale. Radlet Scarlet See Also : Radlet Scarlet Tanya Cullen and Radlet Scarlet would become romantically involved during the days preceding the departure of Edward to Hogwarts. During this time Tanya was unsure of whom she cared about more, and it was only relunctantly that she gave up on her relationship with Radlet and chose Edward. When Edward left for Hogwarts Tanya and Radlet would get back together and Radlet continuesly tried to create a marriage with Tanya, but Tanya`s family (due to Tanya begging them, though this was unknown to Radlet) would continue to stop this marriage from happening. Following the return of Edward she broke up with him once more, and this would be believed by both to be the final ending of the two`s relationship. Radlet would continue to love Tanya for many years following this, and perhaps until the current days of the story, and as Edward became distant towards her she would begin to send him letters and the two grew closer once again. When Edward travelled into Lorderon and was basically seen to be doing extremely reckless things in order to achieve his goals the end of their relationship was at hand, and she would return to Lucerne with the Steinmare's and immediatly went to see Radlet of whom was in Lucerne awaiting her arrival. After talking things over with Radlet she went to her father to ask for a divorce from him so that she could marry Radlet, and despite reservations about upsetting Edward Cullen he would do his daughters work and went to the King to get the marriage ended. William Lovie III. would resist this at first due to Edward being one of his oldest friends, and this continued until Edward returned from Lorderon and gave the divorce the go ahead. Edward would leave for Tevinter soon after, and Tanya and Radlet would be married in a ceremony in Hearthglen and she became pregnent on their wedding night. Category:House Cullen Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Denali Category:People Category:Visigoth Category:Human